How to fall for an annoying elastic band
by Beth Bo-Bomb
Summary: Amelia is just a normal super with some pretty awesome powers  according to her anyway  but what happens when a certain stretchy guy bursts her bubble? Is it even possible that she's falling for someone so damn annoying?
1. New school

Sky High

I walked along the path, pristine perfect gardens and houses surrounding me. I should start by telling you my name- Amelia. I lived with y dad, his best friend Brian and my brother Matt. We were all supers. My dad was neither a villain nor a hero- though he did have powers, such as Brian my brother and me. We all had different powers; my dad could control people's minds, Brian could freeze things, Matt could create earthquakes, and finally I could control darkness- you know, going into shadows and creating shadows and all that jazz... also if a room was completely dark, then I could suffocate people... but I don't tend to use that one for obvious reasons. Also, for some reason I could control peoples minds...it wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to be able to blame other people or give them a 'feeling' to do or not to do something. I liked it cause my eyes started glowing...I thought it was pretty cool, but Will said it freaked people out.

My white blonde hair was straightened as usual and my side fringe flopped over my left eye. My eyes were bright red- the main reason I was forced to wear sunglasses since year two. I was wearing a black denim mini skirt, black high tops, a white spaghetti strap tank top and finally a purple and black striped hoodie with cat ears on the hood.

Large black skull candy headphones covered my ears- blasting out Marilyn Manson- and my hood was up, showing off the cat ears nicely. As I bobbed along I finally made it to my destination; one of the most immaculate houses on the block, and started to make my way up the pathway to the front door.

I walked straight in, and into the kitchen where I found Mrs Stronghold making breakfast and Layla.

"Hey Mrs. S, Hey Layla!" I said brightly, as I plopped myself down at the table next to Layla.

"Hey Amelia! Want some breakfast?" Mrs Stronghold asked.

"Na- I had some before I came...juice is good though" I said, getting up and pouring myself a glass of juice. I was here so often it was like a second home- even though I was practically a goth, and I actually thought villains were cool, the Strongholds put up with it...I liked to think it was because I could kick their asses with my awesome powers, but it was mainly cause they were nice...and they had a lot of extra food lying around.

"I'm so excited- we're starting a high school for people like US!" Layla said cheerily, as she sipped her own orange juice.

"Yeah- but now I won't be able to blame someone else when I have a power trip or something..." I replied, sighing dramatically. Layla rolled her eyes.

"You got one kid expelled for breaking the window though- it'll serve you right to finally take the blame." I rolled my eyes at Layla's 'always be kind to others' attitude. She had good morals, but it really cramped my style.

Then Will and his dad came down. I waved to them both, before going back to sipping my juice.

"Hello commander" Layla said, itching her eye to indicate that he hadn't put his glasses on.

"Oh- thank you Layla." Mr Stronghold quickly took his glasses out and put them on.

Before any real conversation could start the phone started ringing. Mrs S went to get the house phone, but Mr S stopped her.

"No Josie...It's the other phone." He said dramatically.

Within a matter of moments they had both disappeared into the 'secret sanctum'.

Whilst Will and Layla watched Will's parents on TV, fighting a giant robot or something, I went through their fridge. I smiled as I saw a chocolate bar with a little post it on saying 'AMELIA'. I grabbed it and shoved it in my bag.

We were now out the door and walking to the Sky high bus stop.

"I know it's only our first year and all... but I can't wait to start fighting for humanity and all that..." Layla said after we had waved to one of Will's neighbours.

"Me neither- I can't wait to beat the crap outta heroes- uh, I mean bad guys!" I exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

The two of them rolled my eyes at me- they knew I could be evil and a little twisted when I wanted- but I knew they still loved me...maybe.

When we reached the bus stop it didn't take long for the bus to arrive.

"Ummm is this the bus to sky high?" Will asked timidly.

"SHHHHHHHHH do you want EVERY villain in the area to know who we are?" Exclaimed the bus driver loudly.

"If WE don't YOU will..." I said rolling my eyes at the bus driver. He shot me a glare, before turning back to Will.

"Sorry..." Will said, looking apologetic.

"What's your name freshman?"

"Will...Will Stronghold" The bus driver looked shocked, then as though his birthday had come early. Here we go...

"Everyone! This is WILL STRONGHOLD son of the Commander and Jetstream!" He seized Will's hand and started introducing himself as 'Ron Wilson...Bus driver.'

"You, up. Will Stronghold has the seat up front." He said to the two kids who had the front seats.

The kid wearing a neon orange tracksuit stood up immediately.

"It would be an honour. I'm Ethan by the way-" He shook Wills hand.

"That's alright-" Will tried to tell the kid it was fine, but he had turned to the girl that he had been sat next to.

"Magenta, get up."

"Why? He only needs one seat." She said moodily.

"One for his girlfriend." He said, gesturing to Layla. I smirked as the two started to blush and explain that they were 'just friends'. Those two were sooo gonna end up together.

As they were explaining, I slipped into the seat next to Magenta- I almost cracked up as some nerd called Larry tried to hit on Layla after he found out she wasn't Will's girlfriend.

"I'm Amelia." I said to Magenta before shoving my headphones over my ears, blasting out fall out boy.

I glanced at her, to see her smirk before putting her own headphones in.

I glanced behind me, to see that Will was sat next to a dude with a bright yellow tracksuit, and white hair, who was making wild hand gestures as he talked.

Finally we reached a deserted road, and the bus came to a stop.

"Next stop... Sky High!" Ron Wilson said, ripping off his sleeve to reveal a badge with the Sky High crest on. Seat belts shot out of the chairs and strapped us all in securely.

Then, the bus went over the edge.

* * *

><p>I, along with the rest of the new students was surprised when the bus didn't fall, but flew up in the air. <em>Hey, this is like a roller coaster<em>. I grinned as we went up, in contrast with everyone else's screams of terror.

As we got going, the screams started to die down, though I noticed the nerd, Larry, kept on going for a bit longer. I thought it was actually pretty cool; when you looked out the window it looked as though we were driving on a road made out of clouds, and it was pretty funny when a flock of birds passed by Larry, making him jump.

Then, a large object started coming into view. I ignored the bus drivers little speech about the school always moving to avoid enemy attacks, and only 'a special few' were given the location- meaning him and the other bus drivers, probably. The school was large, and was on a humungous platform thing. Brightly dressed students littered the grounds, and I looked down at the black and purple outfit I was wearing...great, I was going to stand out at this school- at least Magenta didn't look like she was about to start wearing neon colours any time soon.

The bus landed with a few juttering thuds before coming to a stop.

"Sorry!" The bus driver called. I was out the bus as soon as he opened the doors. This was so friggin cool!

I leaned against the bus as I waited for Will and Layla to get out.

Magenta leaned next to me boredly.

"They could've warned us about the bus ride..." she muttered.

I laughed.

"Where would be the fun in that? I thought it was freakin awesome!" I exclaimed grinning. She rolled her eyes and continued muttering under her breath about the bus ride.

As soon as they got out I started walking with Will and Layla towards the school, along with the other freshmen. All of us seemed to be clumped together in a group- which for some reason was getting tighter...then I noticed a large blur spinning around us all, forcing us all together...


	2. Meeting Lash and Power Placement

"What the HELL!" I exclaimed in all the confusion.

Suddenly the blur stopped to reveal that it was really a fat dude in sportswear. Another guy stretched down the steps, to land next to the fat dudes side. He was goo looking, I'll give him that. He had long, brown hair in a skater boy style, and he was tall. He wore an orange top with a skull on over the top of a stripy long sleeved top.

"I'm Lash and this is Speed. We're here to collect the new student fee." He stretched his arm out to Ethan, the kid in orange, who looked confused.

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the school hand book..." He said, sounding confused. I snorted, catching the attention of a few people.

"You actually read that?" I asked, rolling my eyes at Ethan.

The boy called Lash smirked at me.

Then a girl came over. I had to resist the urge to vomit as I took in her appearance. She wore a pink skirt, cardigan and shoes. Ugh...so much pink. Her hair was perfect, shiny and brown with a full fringe and not a hair out of place. Will seemed absolutely infatuated by her, and was staring with his mouth open as she was speaking.

"Very funny guys. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president." She said, as the two boys walked off muttering. Lash turned around and mouthed 'call me' whilst making a pretend phone with his hand. I rolled my eyes, and mouthed 'NO' back at him. His smirk just grew even bigger.

I ignored Gwen's speech on the school rules and simply rolled my eyes as she tried to make a joke about following the rules and not falling off the edge of the school.

We followed her into the school gym, where she then left us alone.

"Thank god- she was getting annoying. I wonder what we have to do now." I said to Will and Layla.

"I believe we have to go through power placement." The Ethan kid said.

"Yeah, where you're labelled Hero or Loser." Magenta said.

"I believed the preferred term is hero support." Ethan corrected.

Just then, a bright ball of glowing light zipped over our heads, and onto the stage in front of us, where it turned into a woman wearing a pristine white suit, and a large smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Sky High. I am principle Powers. In a moment you will be either sorted into Hero classes or Hero support classes. Now, enjoy your first day at sky high! Comets away!" She jumped into the air, once again turning into the ball of light and zipping out of the room.

"Well what was the point of that? I learned nothing except she's the principal and we're going to be sorted!" I complained to no one in particular.

Then there was a sort of whirring sound behind us. We all turned to see a man on a rising platform. That was what had been making the sound. The man on the platform looked like he was wearing hot pants for all his shorts covered- they left barely anything to the imagination...ugh.

"I am coach Boomer, also known as Sonic Boom. You may know me. You may not. Here is how power placement is going to work. You will step up here and show me your power. And yes you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero...or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students...or as I like to call them WHINER BABIES, who see fit to question and to complain about where they have been placed. My word is law, my judgement is final. So there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

There were mutters and nods.

"I said are... we... CLEAR?" He yelled. And boy could he yell; there was a strong gust of wind, and poor Ethan almost got knocked off his feet. The name boomer was suddenly very fitting.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" We replied, louder this time.

"You. What's your name?" He asked, pointing to the ginger kid who had tried to hit on Layla on the bus.

"L-Larry." He stammered nervously.

"Little Larry. Get up here and show me your powers." Coach Boomer said mockingly.

Larry nervously made his way onto stage, then hesitantly put his glasses into his pocket...then, he turned into a gigantic rock monster-thingy. Wicked.

"Big Larry. Hero!" Coach Boomer said, both looking and sounding impressed.

The guy with the neon yellow tracksuit went up.

"Did I say it was your turn?" Boomer said looking unimpressed.

"I'm Zack. Now, watch and learn people" He said, apparently ignoring what Boomer had just said.

He rolled his shoulders, and positioned himself carefully. I was actually curious as to what his power was going to be... he'd been bragging about how awesome they were on the way here to Will.

He clapped his hands, and looked up. He was obviously expecting some sort of reaction, but everyone was just staring, waiting for something to happen.

"Any day now, super star."

"I'm doing it."

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing." Zack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sidekick."

"Are you sure you want to-"

"SIDEKICK!" Zack was thrown off his feet and into the wall, though no one bothered to see if he was ok.

A few more people went by; a boy with acid spit, a girl who could turn into a rubber ball, and a guy who could shape shift. Ethan went up; he could melt into a puddle. Magenta also went up; she could shape shift...into a guinea pig.

"You, flower child, lets go." Boomer said, pointing to Layla.

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said, confidently.

"Here we go..." I muttered under my breath; Will nudged me in the ribs.

"Well here's the situation, and I'm demanding it." Boomer said, obviously getting irritated.

"But to take part in this would be to support a flawed system- I think-"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're refusing to show me your powers?" He asked.

"Well, it's more complicated than that I mean-"

"SIDEKICK!" He yelled, giving us a gust of wind in the face.

"You- stripes, you have any objections?" I rolled my eyes at the stupid nick name he gave me because of my hoodie.

"Nope." I said sarcastically, getting up on stage.

I sighed boredly.

I held out my hands, black smoke uncurling from my palms, and swirling up my arms. The room darkened considerably. I flicked my palm out carelessly, and the smoke turned into a dragon, with blazing red eyes. It roared in Boomers face.

I then let it zip back into my hand. I did a backflip and went into the nearest shadow, then popped up form a different one.

"Shadow girl... HERO!" I shrugged boredly, and hopped off the stage to go and stand with my friends again.

Just then the bell rang.

"Ok, we'll continue this after lunch... starting with you." He pointed at will, who looked terrified. Will hadn't gotten his powers yet. He had managed to pretend to his parent he had super strength to let him go to this school- how he'd managed to keep the act up for all these years, I'll never know. But now, he was stuck.

Will, Layla and I walked into lunch with Magenta, Ethan and Zack.

The guy who could shape shift freaked Zack out by turning into Boomer, and telling him off. Magenta and I thought it was funny, but the others didn't.

I ordered a 'Hero burger' or whatever they were, along with fries, and sat myself down next to Magenta.

"Ugh, I have to go to hero classes by myself!" I said, sighing dramatically.

"Oh, come one. You'll make friends easily- You had enough at our old school." Layla said encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving my hand and shoving some fries into my mouth.

"I can't wait to see what lessons we have tomorrow!" Ethan said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy." I muttered sarcastically, finishing my burger, and getting up.

"I'm gonna take a look around. Plus I need the bathroom." I stated, before slinging my bag over my shoulder, and stalking off.

The school was actually pretty cool. The corridors were filled with lockers, and then the wall facing the sky was made of glass, so you could see all the clouds and stuff.

As I turned the corner I saw the two boys from earlier; Lash and Speed.

"Hey, speed, look who it is!" Dammit. They noticed me.

They walked over, and I rolled my eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"I believe I asked you to call me?" Lash said smirking.

"I believe I said no?" I mimicked him.

"Feisty...I like that." He said, placing one hand beside my head. I melted into the shadows, and reappeared down the hall.

"I'll see you later!" Lash called.

"Whatever!" I called back, flipping him off.


	3. New classes

AN: OK...so I hope you like :D and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

><p>When I got home that day, I found Brian in the kitchen, his head in the fridge.<p>

"You know you'll never get anything out of that right? No matter how much you look- There's never any food here, just call a takeaway." I told him, as I sat on the counter, boredly.

"True- pass the phone?" He said, standing up, and looking at me.

I held out my hand, and black smoke shot out of my hand, and retrieved the phone from the next room. I chucked it at him, and he caught it easily.

"What's the number for the pizza place again?" I recited the number off by heart- sad, yes, but Dad never bothered going shopping, so we practically lived on takeouts. The pizza place knew our orders off by heart by now.

"How was your first day of super school?" He asked, when he had finished ordering a pizza. He didn't even bother giving our address- they already knew where we lived.

"Good- I made hero. We get bigger burgers than the sidekicks!" I said cheerily. He laughed.

"You better go tell your dad- I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that you've made hero!"

I nodded and hopped off the counter, making my way towards the living room, where my dad and brother were watching football on TV.

"Dad, I made hero!" I told him, flopping onto the sofa next to him.

"Great- you're not as much of a disappointment as you look!" Matt said smirking.

"Says the twenty year old still living with his dad." I shot back. He glared.

"Children, stop fighting. Amelia, that's great news- I knew you'd make hero!" He said proudly.

"Thanks DAD at least someone is kind" I said, shooting a meaningful look at Matt, who rolled his eyes at me.

I got bored of watching the TV and I decided to go up to my bedroom. My room was awesome- the walls were purple and the carpet was black and fluffy. I had a large double bed with black netting round it (what can I say- I'm a bit of a goth) and my red computer stood out in my purple and black themed room, with stickers and stuff all over it. I had a black desk in the corner, and my closet was practically exploding with clothes, a couple of clothes and shoes littered around my room.

I turned my stereo on, and it started blasting out 'I write sins not tragedies' by Panic! At the disco. I flopped on my bed and started flicking through the kerrang magazine that had been there since this morning. I felt something jump on my back, and twisted my neck to see that it was only my cat. My cat was one of those that were really fluffy; I called her Tinkerbelle. She was pure white. I know what you're thinking- Tinkerbelle? I was ten when I named her, so sue me.

-NEXT MORNING-

BUUUUZZZZZZZ

"nnnnggnnn" I fell out of bed, flat on my face. OW. My cat jumped on me and started to paw my head. I pushed her off, and slowly got to my feet, rubbing my head.

I got dressed into a black pleated mini skirt, a blue tank top with a cupcake on, knee high black and white striped socks and black high tops. My hair was straightened today, and there was a little black bow clip on the opposite side to my fringe.

Mascara and eyeliner framed my eyes, and pink lip gloss adorned my lips.

I grabbed my school bag, which was a black messenger with 'Guns and Roses' splattered across it. As I walked out onto the landing I saw my brother stumble past, in only his boxers.

"Ewww, get some pants dude!" I said, disgusted, covering my eyes.

He grumbled swear words at me, and continued to stumble his way over to the bathroom.

I ran downstairs, said quick goodbyes to Brian and my dad, and was out the door in a matter of seconds. I looked at my watch and cursed loudly. I was late, so Will and Layla would've already left the house by now, and I'd have to run to the bus stop.

I sprinted as fast as I could and I managed to get to the bus stop as soon as the bus came round the corner.

"Hey...guys..." I panted at Will and Layla.

"hey Amelia." Layla said laughing, as we boarded the bus. I sat next to Layla today, but I plugged in my headphones to tune out her boring talk of 'saving the planet' or whatever she was going on about.

When we arrived, we all went to the gym to collect our schedules. I sighed as I saw that I had hero history first. After searching the halls for about ten minutes, I finally came to the right classroom.

I peeked inside to see that there were only two other students there. Both of them were girls. One of them had black hair that shone blue in the light from one of the windows. Her bangs covered all of her left eye from view. She was flicking boredly through a comic book. The girl next to her had long blonde hair with lighter streaks running through it. She too had a side fringe, but it didn't cover as much of her face as the other girls. I sat next to the girl flicking through the comic.

"Hi, I'm Amelia." I said to both of them. The girl closed her comic book and looked over with a smile.

"Dylan- nice top. I love cupcakes!" she said grinning. I laughed and returned her smile.

"I'm Lara- diggin the socks!" I grinned at the girl with the long hair and streaks, who had said this.

"Luvin the hair- cool streaks!" I returned.

The three of us shared smiles, and continued to talk until the rest of the students joined us. Apparently they all had difficulty with finding the classroom.

I learned that Dylan's power was that when she touched a comic book she got the power of the super hero from it, and that Lara's power was to create and control electricity.

The teacher then entered the room- he wore a plaid suit, and his hair was thinning. His face was a mask of complete boredom, as he sat down on the desk at the front of the class.

"Hello class... this is hero history. Since I don't know your names, you will stand up and say something about yourselves-" Someone put up their hand. He sighed deeply, and turned slowly to Lara, who was the one to hold up her hand.

"Ummm, what's your name sir?" He rolled his eyes, and started to scratch his name out slowly in a slanting font.

"Mr. Nichols." He drawled, "Now, say something about yourselves." With that, he sat at his desk and began reading a book, obviously not listening to any of the people introducing themselves.

Finally, it was my turn.

"I'm Amelia... and I love rock music?" I said, before sitting down quickly.

"Dylan. I like comics." She sat heavily in the chair next to me, rolling her eyes, and opening her comic book again.

"My name's Lara, and I like... anything electrical really." She grinned and sat down.

Hero History was boring. End. Of. All that we did was read all about superman in an old text book. Dylan was brilliant at the subject, having read all the superman comic books. I just got all of the answers off her when Mr Nichols asked us random questions about superman.

"So, what have you guys got next?" I asked, as we walked along.

"Ummm...Art." Lara said, looking at her timetable.

"Super Literature." Dylan said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, Mad Science. Well, I'll see you guys later- wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" They both nodded, and I set off to try and find my next class.

I was one of the first ones there yet again, and took a seat at the very back- I didn't like science that much.

Finally the rest of the students arrived, and I recognised a girl called Minnie, looking lost at the front.

I waved her over, smiling. She walked over nervously.

"Minnie right- favourite colour is turquoise?" I asked, remembering what she had said in history.

"Yeah- Amelia? You like rock music?" It came out as more of a question. I smiled and nodded, and she took the seat next to me.

"Oh...my...GOD" I whispered to Minnie as the teacher walked in. His head was ABNORMAL. Seriously, it was HUGE.

"Bloody hell, what happened to him?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"This is Mad Sciences. I am Professor Medula. Any comments on my head, and there will be a detention for y-" The door opened, and a nervous looking kid came in.

"Sir...principal Powers said that cause he failed last year... he's got to be in this class now." A nervous looking boy said to Medula, handing him a note.

"Oh...HIM...well I suppose... He's sitting at the back though- you, sit here." He said pointing at Minnie and then a seat at the front.

"And YOU will sit by this young lady." He said, talking to someone outside of the classroom, and pointing towards me. The person he was talking to entered the classroom...oh GOD no...why HIM?


	4. Detention with Lash

Lash. I couldn't believe that I had to sit next to LASH. I had only known him one friggin day and I already disliked him! He was so goddamn annoying... he kept poking me with his pen, until I snapped, and broke his pen in half, throwing the inky remains at his face. He glared at me for a few seconds, then smirked and put his hand up.

"Siiirrrrr, Amelia broke my peeeeenn!" He said in an annoyingly fake voice.

"Don't be a tell tale, Lash. Get on with your work." I smirked as Mr Medula threw a pen at Lash, and walked back to the front.

"awwww, shame." I said, running a finger down my cheek in fake tears. He mock glared at me.

"Amelia..." Oh god no. Not this.

"Ameeeeliaaaaa..." Why did I tell him my name again? WHY?

"Aaaaaammmm-"

"What!" I yell-whispered at him.

"Wanna see how many spitballs we can fit on the back of Medula's head?" I couldn't help myself. I took the straw he offered me, and we spent the rest of the lesson shooting spitballs at Medula, and when he turned around we pretended to do work. It was the most fun I'd had since I started this school. I found myself actually laughing with Lash most of the lesson.

Then the bell rang.

"Mr Livingston, and Miss Matthews, please stay behind." I winced as I heard my last name being called. I was guessing Livingston was Lash's last name too, seeing as he waited beside me at the end of the lesson. Medulla waited until the rest of the school filed out until he started.

"Did you honestly think I didn't notice the two of you shooting spitballs at my head? You really think I'm that GULLIBLE!" He was yelling now. Damn. I saw a few people stop out in the corridor to watch us.

"Oh, he's got a big head, let's use it as a TARGET! Oh it's soooo funny- FOR YOU MAYBE! You know how many people laugh at me, thinking I don't notice? You know how much I was teased as a kid for having a BIG HEAD! It is NOT funny, Miss Matthews so STOP LAUGHING!" I couldn't help it. I was cracking up as he spoke, and I saw Lash trying hard not to as well.

"BOTH OF YOU HAVE DETENTION TONIGHT!" With that he stormed out, leaving the two of us there. I looked at Lash slowly... we both burst out laughing.

"You think it's FUNNY?" Lash mimicked, and I let another burst of laughter escape.

"So... what's detention like at 'Sky High'?" I asked, once we had stopped laughing. We were both walking down the hall casually, towards the cafeteria.

"Oh it's AWFUL, they make you run fifty laps round the gym... and, if you're really bad, they throw you off the edge of the school...poor, poor Billy..." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, ha ha, now what's it really like?" I asked, shoving him slightly.

"Meh, we have to sit in a room that takes away our powers for about two hours."

"Ugh, I think I like the first option. That sounds boring."

"Yeah...it is." Great. Two hours of boredom in detention and this was only my first proper day at Sky High.

We walked into the cafeteria, and split; he went over to speed, who was steeling everyone's lunch- no wonder he was so BIG- and I went over to where Lara and Dylan were sitting.

"Hey guys- my other friends are over here, wanna sit with them?" I asked.

"Sure- hey who's the guy with the gorgeous white hair?" Lara asked, straining to get a better look. I stifled a laugh.

"Z-Zack" I managed to choke out. I didn't dare to meet Dylan's eyes. We walked over to where they were all sitting.

"Hey guys! This is Dylan and Lara!" I said, plopping myself down next to Magenta.

They all introduced themselves, and I told them about my detention.

"So we shot spitballs at his head- how could we not, I mean it's the BEST target- then he went all ballistic yelling at us and whatnot, and now I have a detention after school.

"Oh, Amelia." Layla said in a disapproving tone, giving me 'the mom' look. I ignored her and spotted Will making his way over to us.

"Hey Will!" I called. He had gone to get his food, and was making his way over with a tray full. Then I saw a hand reach out and trip him. I followed the hand as it retracted into Lash's arm. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Dylan was staring intently at Warren peace, who Will spilled his lunch over, a small smile appearing on her lips. Oooooh she liked him! I smirked at her, and caught her eye. She looked away quickly.

Will and Warren started fighting after Will, being the idiot he is, mentioned his parents putting Warren's in jail.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIG-"

"AMELIA! Don't encourage them!" Layla said furiously as I started up a round of 'FIGHT's echoing through the cafeteria.

Looks like will found his power, then, I thought as he lifted the while table, Warren still on it, up into the air.

It was all over when principal Powers came in, and took the two of them away to detention.

The rest of the Lessons that day seemed unimportant; art was cool though- we got to pick a superhero or villain to draw. I chose the Joker- he was so effin cool!

Finally, the end of the day arrived, and as I walked out of my last lesson I saw Lash leaning against the lockers, looking bored, with speed beside him.

I crossed the hall and stood in front of him, one hand on my hip. I rolled my eyes at him when I saw that he was obviously checking me out.

"Eyes to the sky, perv. Now, are you gonna show me where detention is?" I asked. He smirked.

"Later bro." He said to speed, and I followed him down the hall, until we got to Principal Powers office. He gestured for me to go first. I sighed, and stepped forwards, knocking on the door.

"Ah, Amelia, hello. Lash, not really a surprise to see you here. Come on, you'll be doing two hours tonight." She led us into her pristine office, and typed a combination on the wall, a door sliding open.

She led us inside, and I saw that Will and Warren were still in there. I smiled at Will, and he smiled sadly back at me.

"You two may go now. I hope you had time to think about what you have done." Will was out the door in seconds, and Warren slowly followed at a bored pace.

I slumped in the chair that had been once occupied by Warren. Lash took the desk next to me.

"You two need to think about your actions- Lash, I'm not surprised, but Amelia? This is your first day! I would like the two of you to use your time here to think about what you did, and how much you upset Mr Medula." With that she left the room.

I sighed and placed my head on the desk. This was going to SUCK.

"So... wanna play a game?" Lash asked, leaning on his hand, head facing me. I lifted my head slowly.

"What game did you have in mind?" I asked- might as well do SOMETHING to pass the time.

"100 questions- twenty questions just isn't enough. Plus I can't be arsed to count"

"Fair enough- what is your favourite colour?" I asked, starting simple.

"Really? It's blue. Yours?"

"Purple. Sooo... what's your favourite sport?"

"Kissing girls," I made a face, and he smirked, " Okay...save the citizen. You'll see what it is tomorrow- maybe you can cheerlead for me." I rolled my eyes and shot him a look.

"Who do you live with?" Lash asked.

"My dad, his friend Brian and my twenty year old brother, Matt." He sniggered.

"What?"

"Your last name's Matthews right? So he's called Matt Matthew?" I shook my head.

"Matthews' my mom's name- Matt's last name is Howard. I kept my mom's name... mainly cause Dad says he doesn't want to deal with the paperwork again like he had to with Matt." I added, smirking.

"Oh... did your mom die or something?"

"Blunt much? Na, she just walked. Didn't want us anyway. What about you? Who do you live with?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"My mum and my two brothers, Mark and Lewis."

"Cool. Oh, I have a good one. Is Lash your real name?" I asked smirking.

"Sure."

"Don't believe you- your mom would not call you Lash and your brothers something so normal. What's you real name?" I asked again, grinning.

"Sheldon." He said.

"Oh really? I thought it would be something like... Eugene." I said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Really? That's weird cause my mum said she was gonna call me that!" he said in fake shock. I gasped.

"No way! Really? It's not...Jason?" His face fell, and he looked shocked.

"No...how did you...?" I grinned.

"It was on your science book." I said grinning triumphantly.

"Oh...dammit, I need to change that." He muttered. I grinned. Then I had an idea. I started searching through my bags contents, until I finally found what I was looking for.

"Want some?" I asked as I tore open the bag of Haribo.

"Are they the sour ones?"

"Duh, they're my fave!" I said, passing him the bag.

We sat there, just talking for ages. I actually quite liked detention. I found out that Lash and I were into the same type of music too- and he said he'd bring in his ipod tomorrow to show me some of his songs.

Principal Powers came in to see us laughing.

She raised a quizzical brow at us both.

"You may go now- there is a bus that will drive you home."

On the bus, Lash and I sat at the very back, playing slaps out of boredom.

"Ha I got y- OW!" I exclaimed, my victory short lived as he slapped my hand hard- I wish I hadn't told him not to go easy on me.

Lash got off before me.

"See ya tomorrow, Amelia." He said, sending me a smile.

"Yup, see ya!" I called back.

Then it was my turn to get off the bus...

"Could you go round the block one more time? Please?" I begged Ron Wilson. My dad was gonna be pissed when I got in.

"We've been round three times already. Now, get out and face it." He said rolling his eyes and opening the doors.

"Ok... thanks Ron. If I'm not here tomorrow, call the authorities." I said sadly, before stepping off the bus. I made my way slowly down the path to the front door. I raised my hand to knock...but it just wouldn't go. I can't do this! I'm too young to die!

I walked quickly back down the path, and sat on the wall at the end of our lawn. I sighed, and slumped slightly.

"AMELIA MATTHEWS GET YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HERE NOW!" I turned to see my dad looking furiously at me from the front door. Damn. I was sooo dead.

* * *

><p>AN: I read one of the comments in the reviews and I realised that Ive got it wrong...Lash and Speed are seniors and even if Lash was held back a year he wouldnt be in freshman science class so...sorry about that mistake! I guess there's not much I can do about it now so...Im really sorry about that- maybe you can pretend he's jusy reeaaallllly stupid and got held back two years (yeah...it kinda sucks, I know). I completely forgot!<p>

THANKS TO Trickster707 FOR POINTING THIS OUT FOR ME!


	5. Save the Citizen

The next day, I got dressed in a black and white striped top with an angry muffin with wings on, black denim mini skirt, and black high tops. I curled my hair today, but left my fringe straight, flopping over my left eye. I put on the usual mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, grabbed my MCR messenger bag and ran downstairs.

I had woken up earlier today, for two reasons; one; so I could get some breakfast before my brother ate whatever we had left in the fridge and two; Because I didn't want to bump into my dad. He hadn't yelled at me- well except for when he told me to get my sorry butt in the house- he had just sent me to my room, and not said a word. I'd missed dinner as well, just in case he suddenly exploded.

No one was awake yet, so I just walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I groaned as I saw that all that was inside was vegetables- the only thing in this house hold we did not eat. I don't know why we even kept them- I think they were there for show or something.

Then a smile curled up at my lips as an idea came to my head. If I made it to Will's fast enough I would be able to get some breakfast at his house.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I practically sprinted the whole way there, and when I arrived I was out of breath.

"Hey...Mrs...S...breakfast?" I gasped, flopping onto the chair. Josie laughed at me, and nodded, getting some food out of the fridge.

"We're making pancakes today. Honestly, your dad needs to get more food in the fridge or you'll starve" I laughed at this idea.

"Yeah...that's not gonna happen. Thank you!" I said grinning at her. Layla then came through the door, smiled at me, and took the seat opposite me.

"No breakfast?" She asked knowingly.

I nodded solemnly, and began scoffing down the pancakes as soon as they were placed in front of me. We waited for Will to come downstairs, before we left.

Will, Layla and I walked to the bus together, and this morning I sat next to Lara, who was at the back.

"Hey!" I said brightly. She returned the hi with a smile.

"So do you like Zack? You said you thought his hair was GORGEOUS, and you stare at him loads!" I said smirking as she turned bright red.

"No-no...I mean...I think he's kinda cute...I mean NO" She said desperately. I laughed.

"I gotta get you two together! Oooh, you should ask him out! Yeah!" I grinned at my own brilliance. The bus stopped and Dylan got on as well as some others. She made her way over to us, smiling.

"Hey!" She waved boredly, and took the seat in front of us, and began reading a comic. Again.

"Hi! What comic you reading today?" Lara asked.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, cutting off Lara's attempts to change the topic. Dylan raised a questioning eyebrow at us, closing the comic book an turning around.

"ShelikesZACK!" I managed to blurt out, before Lara slapped her hand over my mouth.

"I do NOT like Zack. I DONT!" She cried desperately.

"Well, I didn't actually know what Amelia said, but you just told me that you like ZACK!" Dylan said smirking. Lara glared at me, before becoming very interested with the window.

We arrived at school, and everyone just started to wonder around before lessons started.

"I have Hero Literature- what about you guys?" I asked, looking at my timetable.

"SAME!" Lara said, grinning.

"Me too..." Dylan said, a lot less enthusiastically.

The three of u said our goodbyes to Layla, Will, Ethan, Zack (Dylan and I made Kissy faces at Lara when she said bye) and Magenta, and walked to Hero Literature together. It was pretty uneventful and boring- we just wrote about the pros and cons of being a superhero.

"Ok, class, your homework is to write an essay on whether you think Heroes or Villains are better . It is due for Thursday! It must be over two hundred words." Our teacher told us at the end of the lesson.

"Ooooh yay! I already know what I'm gonna write!" I said happily- I liked English. So sue me.

"Nerd." Dylan said. I rolled my eyes and shoved her.

"Ok, guys, we have... save the citizen? Says we have to go to the gym." Save the citizen... Lash mentioned it in our detention yesterday... I was curious as to what it was.

We made our way to the gym, and got changed into our PE kit. The PE kit was horrible...it consisted of a blue polo shirt with the school logo on, small orange shorts, and white knee high hockey socks with orange rings round the top. I rolled my eyes, and pulled my black and purple trainers on, complaining about the uniform alongside Dylan.

"It CLASHES so baaaad!" I whined to Dylan and Lara.

"It's so gross...and peppy..." Dylan muttered darkly.

"The shorts are too small... we look like mini Boomers"

"Why should we have to wear this? We can wear our own clothes anyway..."

"Oh, you two stop complaining. Come on." Lara grabbed us, and dragged us outside, to sit in the stands with Layla, and Magenta, who were also ready. The boys joined shortly after, and I spotted Lash making his way over to me.

"Hey Amelia- nice shorts! Did you decide to be my cheerleader?" He asked sweetly. I glared at him, and flipped him off.

"In your nightmares..." I ground out. He gave me a look of mock hurt, before walking off with speed.

"OK, this is save the citizen. There are two Villains, and two Heroes. The heroes have to save the citizen before it gets shredded" Boomer pointed to a dummy, dangling from a rope that was suspended over a pit of razors that were whirring and slicing threateningly.

"Ooooh look at those razors!" I whispered to Dylan grinning.

"I'd love to shove that cheerleaders head down there!" Dylan whispered back. She was talking about Penny, the one woman cheer squad- she could multiply herself. Dylan hated her.

"Nice. Oh god..." I groaned as I saw the two people standing in the middle of the gym.

"Here are the two reigning champions! Lash and Speed! Ok, boys, you choose who you want to go first. My eyes widened, and I ducked out of sight, peeking over Layla's head to see Lash searching the crowd. He didn't find what he was looking for, and chose a girl from the year above.

I sighed in relief, and sat back in my seat. Dylan smirked at me.

The Save The Citizen arena thing was the main part of the gym surrounded by a plastic sheet, and the inside had benches and lampposts in it, complete with fake grass, to make it look like a park.

"Lash, Speed- villains or heroes?"

"Villians!" Speed replied to Boomer in a 'duh' voice.

"Of course..."

Lash and Speed pulverised the two people trying to save the citizen, and the two of them slid were now lying in a heap on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Ok... that looks painful." I said nervously.

"Pick your next Victims." I didn't duck fast enough. Lash found me instantly, and smirked.

"I choose Amelia Matthews!" He pronounced to the hall. DAMMIT!

I groaned and got to my feet. Layla shot me a sympathetic look, whilst both Lara and Dylan cracked up with laughter.

I walked down to the middle, and Boomer handed me some plastic armour thing.

"For safety." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I choose... STRONGHOLD!" Speed yelled. I looked at Will to see his eyes widen. I grinned. At least I had a friend to share the pain with.

I slipped into the armour and waited for Will.

We walked into the arena together, nervously.

"I have a plan- I have super strength, so I'll throw you towards the citizen, you grab it, we get out quick and easy. Oh, and smoke up the place, so they can't see you." I thought about the plan Will suggested and nodded.

"Ok."

"You have two minutes to save the citizen- GO!"

I immediately held out my hands, and thick black smoke curled out, instantly filling the arena.

Will grabbed me, and threw me into the smoke. I didn't feel anything yet... Then I grabbed onto what seemed to be rope.

"Save me. Save me." My eyes widened when I heard the annoying electronic voice of the citizen dummy...BELOW ME. UH OH.

I cleared the smoke, and there were gasps, and everyone leaned forwards to get a better look at me hanging from the rope, above the citizen... and the razor sharp pit of doom.

"SMOKE UP THE PLACE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO SEE THE GODDAMN CITIZEN!" I yelled at Will, who was standing on the ground below me, looking completely dumbfounded. Lash and Speed stood beside him, and the three just stared at me.

"I-I didn't think it through... you're the one who smoked up the place!" He said defensively.

"YEAH YOU DIDNT THINK IT THROUGH! AND IT WAS YOU BLOODY PLAN!" I dropped slightly, clinging onto the rope for dear life. I pulled myself up slightly. I never thought I'd been so thankful for all those hours spent trying to climb a rope in gym class.

"IF I DIE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at him.

"That's not possib-"

"ILL MAKE IT POSSIBLE YOU-"

Suddenly, two arms grabbed me, and started to lift me to the ground. I looked to see that it was Lash. Thank GOD. I grabbed the citizen quickly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said, hugging Lash, before I knew what the hell I was doing. I looked at him to see he had a triumphant smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Amelia I'm-"

"Sorry? Are you SORRY Will?" I asked, detaching myself from Lash, who was still smirking. I ripped off one of the citizens arms, and threw it at his head. He winced, and started to back away.

"YOU WILL BE!" I started to rip off what I could off the citizen, throwing it all at Will, then when it was gone, I started to chase him around the arena.

"Okay, CLASS DISMISSED!" Boomer, for lack of a better word, boomed across the gym. Everyone left immediately, except for Dylan, Lara, Layla, Magenta, Zack, Ethan, Speed and Lash. And of course Will and I were still there.

"Do you think you should go to the nurse? It could be quite traumatising to be almost shredded..."Boomer said nervously. Even the teacher was scared of me right now.

"I am FINE!" I said, glaring. He nodded, and quickly left. I glared at Will.

"I really am sorry! Ummm... I'll buy you lunch?" I grinned.

"Ok. Thanks Lash." I said, turning to said elastic band.

"That's alright... but now I've done you a favour you have to give me one." He said smirking, before he and speed left to go get changed.

"Ugh, whatever. Stronghold TO THE CAFETERIA! And don't think I won't order everything- cause I will." I said grinning as I shoved Will out the gym.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =D<p> 


	6. The Almost Kisses?

When I got home, both my dad and Brian had embraced with in steel grips; apparently the school had called to tell them about my near death experience. One good thing came out of it though; I wasn't grounded any longer. I didn't question why my dad let me off the hook, but I didn't want to incase he changed his mind.

I was going round to Dylan's tonight so her, Lara and I could do our English homework on heroes and villains. I walked round, seeing she only lived two blocks away from my house...and my brother wouldn't drive me, being the dick that he was.

I reached her house, and knocked on the door.

A woman answered; she was pretty, tall and looked a lot like Dylan.

"Hi...I'm Amelia- Dylan's friend?" I said nervously. She smiled kindly.

"Come on in darling- she's just upstairs with Lara. You'll know which room is hers when you see it. " She said, pointing up the stairs and then going into the kitchen.

I shuffled up the stairs and soon came to the landing- sure enough, Dylan's room was dead easy to locate. It was the one with comic strips plastered over the door and 'DYLAN' in huge red letters.

I walked straight in.

"Hey 'Melia." Dylan said boredly.

"Hey Dyl, Lara." I said, flopping onto Dylan's bed. Her room was awesome. It was covered in comic book posters and clippings all around, and there was a canvas that had BAM written on it in, you guessed it, comic book style. Her duvet was black and white and was like a comic strip. It was awesome.

"Wicked room, though I can't seem to figure out the theme." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I was going for a kind of Royal look, you know? Any way, finally you're here- Now we can start." Dylan replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, use me as an excuse for your laziness." I said rolling my eyes.

We got out the homework- we had to write about who we thought was better, heroes or villains.

"Villains. Definetley." I said as soon as I read the sheet with our assignment on.

"What? Why?" Lara said, shocked.

"Think about it- Villains are by far smarter, I mean do you think superman could have built giant robots, and laser beams? No way. And their plans are always so well thought out; if the heroes didn't snoop around, the villains don't give away their plans and people didn't betray villains, the heroes would never guess what villains are up to. Oh, and most villains don't usually have super powers like heroes do, yet they can take over the world and destroy everything they want, if the hero doesn't interrupt. So I think villains are better."

The two of the stared at me for a while, after I had finished my rant about how villains were way better than heroes.

"Plus, heroes are whiny goody two shoes, and villains are just awesome." They still stared, and a silence passed over us until Dylan cleared her throat.

"Yeah...I'm doing hero, the teacher will probably think you're evil and try and get you to see a psychiatrist or something." She grinned and began writing. Lara chose to do heroes too.

I shrugged and got to work on the writing part of the essay, now I had my ideas.

When we had all finished we decided just to talk.

"So Lara, you like Zack right?" I asked smirking. She flushed and nodded; she'd given up on denying it since we wouldn't stop bugging her about it.

"Then... you should go out with him. I mean, I think he likes you too-n." I said grinning at my own plan. I was on a roll today.

"I kinda wanted him to ask me..." She said with a shrug.

Me and Dylan exchanged looks, meaning we'd be having a little 'talk' with the glow worm.

"Ok, so how 'bout you and Warren, Dylan?" It was Dylan's turn to flush.

"I DONT like him...well maybe a bit... he IS quite hot though..." Lara and I laughed at her failed attempts of denial.

"You LUUUUURRRRVVVVVEEEE him, you want to MARRY him...you can have little flame children with him!" I said grinning, as Lara laughed her ass off. I got a pillow in the face.

I stuck my tongue out at her, chucked the pillow back, and continued laughing with Lara.

"YOU like Lash!" Dylan said. My laughter instantly stopped, and I glared.

"YUCK! Why would I possibly like that stupid, moronic, bullying, elastic, annoying little... UGH" I said, throwing my hands up in annoyance. Lash got on my nerves soooo much!

"But you still want to make little elastic bands with him!" Dylan said grinning. I glared, and grabbed the pillow back from her, only to throw it right back at her.

"I don't I hate him, and I'll never like him!" I said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that..." Lara said mysteriously. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?

NEXT DAY

I got to school as per usual. Today I was wearing a red and black striped hoodie over a blink 182 band t-shirt, black denim short shorts, and black high tops.

I stepped off the bus, along with my friends, and we went and stood by the steps. I jumped onto the banister so I could sit down.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, and pulled off the banister.

"Hey, Amelia." I glared at Lash and Speed, though mainly Lash since he was the one to grab me.

"What do you want elastico?" I said annoyed.

"I just wanted to say how very hot you look today." He said flashing me a charming smile. I wasn't buying it.

"What dya want stretchy?" I said rolling my eyes. He sighed, immediately giving up on pretending to be decent.

"See that girl over there?" I looked to where he was pointing to see a girl, with completely fake blonde hair, who was talking to Penny, and wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"I thought only Penny was on the cheer squad?" I said confused.

"Well, she has a new addition...a psychotic one, who I used to date. And she still thinks we're dating..." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you're telling me all these useless facts because...?"

"She's not very fast is she?" I glared daggers at Speed who had made this comment.

"YOU are going to pretend to be my girlfriend, so she knows we're over" I stared. And stared. And stared. Then I cracked up with laughter.

"Y-You want me t-to...with you?...I mean... HA... you really...NO!" I finally went serious as I said no, seeing the serious expressions on both boys faces. My eyes widened.

"You weren't joking?" I said slowly.

"I told you that you owed me a favour when I saved you from falling to your potential doom..."He sand with a grin that clearly said 'ha, I won'.

"What do I have to do?" I groaned.

I was currently walking down the hall, hand in hand, with LASH. And I was hating every...single...MOMENT... and he was enjoying it. He kept on yelling HEY to everyone, just to get their attention and piss me off. Luckily, I had managed to tell all my friends, and Dylan and Lara thought it was hilarious.

"Hey BABE how 'bout a kiss?" I glared daggers at Lash. Suddenly someone grabbed me. It was the girl that was supposedly Lash's ex.

"Um, excuse me, but WHAT are you doing with MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed in my face. I dramatically wiped spit out of my eye, and flicked it to the floor, much to her anger.

"He... isn't yours...?" I said uncertainly. Lash squeezed my hand, and I looked up to see him looking at me pointedly.

"YES he is! Why would he ever go out with some Goth freak like you?" Oh no she did NOT.

"EXCUSE ME, but why the HELL do you think he'd go out with some peppy little bitchy slut like you either? HUH?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, ripping my hand out of Lash's and stepping so close that our noses were almost touching...

-AT THE NURSE'S-

I sat in a bed in the Nurse's room, slumped against the wall with my arms drawn up to my chest. I had managed to give the girl – I found out she was called Brittany- both a broken nose and arm, as well as a black eye, and a very red cheek from where I'd punched her. I had gotten away with just a busted lip, and a scratch along my cheek. Brittany had to be taken to hospital so they could deal with her broken arm. I smirked at this.

"You have a visitor." I looked up to see none other than Lash walk into the room. He was grinning.

It was only when the nurse left the room that he began to talk.

"Nice job- she's beat up real good, don't think she'll bother me for a while! I didn't know you were that good a fighter! It was fucking brilliant, when you twisted her arm back, and when you punched her in the face...awesome, just awesome." I smiled despite myself, and instantly wished I hadn't. My busted lip was very sore.

I winced, and sighed, leaning my head back against the wall. Lash sat next to me on the bed.

"You're tough, you know that? Not even when she finally managed to bust your lip did you flinch...and she was in tears when you were done with her!" He laughed, and I managed to let out a small laugh, despite my now bleeding lip.

"That's what happens when you have an older brother that goes cage fighting and decided to use you as a punching bag." My voice was muffled, but Lash still laughed.

"Your brother goes cage fighting? Cool." I smiled, and winced again. He turned to me, frowning slightly.

He stood up, and went into the small fridge in the corner of the room.

"Here..." He said, placing the ice pack he'd gotten gently onto my lips. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then he removed the icepack and slowly moved in, our lips just about to meet when the door burst open and nurse Spex and Boomer entered.

We jerked away from each other instantly, Lash dropping the icepack which fell onto my stomach and causing me to cry out in surprise.

"COLD" I squealed, shoving it off me onto the floor.

Lash laughed quietly as he got up from beside me.

"You, Livingston, back to lessons, you shouldn't be skipping." Boomer ordered. Lash walked out, but turned back to shoot me a wicked smile. I rolled my eyes at him- he was too full of himself.

"You're going home now, and you'll be suspended for three days." Boomer said, "The bus is waiting, Ron will take you back." I grabbed my bag, and walked out after Boomer.

"Wait!"Boomer and I turned to see nurse Spex sprinting down the hallway frantically. She thrust a lollipop into my hand, and walked away. I raised an eyebrow at Boomer. He shrugged.

I got onto the bus, and sat behind Ron. Him and Boomer talked for a while, before we set off.

"So, why you been suspended?" Ron asked as we flew off the edge of the school.

"Got into a fight... the other girls in hospital" I said with a shrug. He turned to me briefly.

"Why?"

"She called me a freak and a Goth, and was obviously delusional because she thought she was going out with Lash..." I didn't know what I'd said until it came out of my mouth.

"Lash? Really? But he's so mean... though, you are being suspended so...he your boyfriend?" I was slightly taken aback by this question.

"N-NO!" I practically yelled. Ron chuckled. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the ride home.

I didn't make Ron go round the block more than once this time, instead I got out knowing that I just had to face what was coming.

I walked up to the house, and let myself in, not even bothering to tip toe.

"Amelia?" I looked up to see my dad standing there, looking annoyed.

"Dad I'm-"

"Never mind... even though this is your second time I sort of figured it won't be your last...and I'm saving the anger for something special. Plus, principal Powers told me the reason you flipped, and I thought it was good enough... so think of this as a small holiday from school." He smiled slightly, and walked away.

My eyes widened. I WAS OFF THE HOOK! I did a little happy dance to celebrate.

"What the fuck you doing spaz?" I glared at my brother and flipped him off.

I spent the rest of the day just listening to music, and playing on the laptop. By now it was quite a while after school had ended. I decided to call Layla, since I hadn't really talked to her in a while, since I hung out with Lara and Dylan more.

"Hey Layla!" I said brightly into the phone.

"Hey Amelia..." She sounded depressed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's just... Will didn't talk to any of us- he sat with Gwen all day...and- and..." I heard muffled sounds on the phone that indicated that she was crying.

"I have an Idea!" I said happily.

"What?" She asked.

"We should go round to Will's house, and ask him what's up... then you can ask him to homecoming- it's in a couple weeks, right?"

"Yeah, ok! You come round here, and then we can go round together!"

"Ok, but I need to get changed." I said, looking down at the pyjamas I had changed into about ten minutes after coming home.

I quickly changed into black denim mini skirt, a purple shirt with a thick black belt around it and black high heeled converse. I straightened my hair at expert speed, and put a little black bow into it.

"BRIAN IM GOING TO LAYLAS!" I yelled as I ran downstairs. Brian was the only one in, seeing as my brother was out with some chick, and my dad was god knows where.

"BE HOME WHENEVER!" He yelled back. Brian was awesome.

I ran as best I could in the heels I was wearing to Layla's house.

I knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi!" I said brightly to Layla's parents.

"Hey honey, I'll just get Layla for you!" Her mom said brightly, going upstairs.

"So, how are you doing Chris?" I asked Layla's dad, who was reading the paper on the sofa.

"Good. Thank you for coming over- Layla's quite upset about Will..." I smiled and nodded understandingly.

Layla came down and the two of us set off down the road, towards Wills house.

We finally came to it, and the two of us stared at it incredulously.

"That little bastard had a party and didn't invite us!" I yelled angrily. The people hanging out on the porch looked over at us.

I grabbed Layla, and dragged her into his house.

"HEY AMELIA" I turned to see Lash there, for once not wearing stripes. Instead he was wearing a shirt under a black jumper, and skinny jeans.

"LASH" I yelled back over the crappy music playing. I hadn't forgotten about us almost kissing.

I looked to my side to see that Layla had gone to find Will. Might as well stay here, seeing as I knew no one else- apart from Speed, who was most probably raiding the fridge or something.

"WANNA GO SOMEWHERE QUIETER?" He yelled, nodding upstairs. I nodded, and the two of us headed upstairs. We went into Wills room, to find two people in there making out.

"ewwww" I muttered. Lash stepped forwards.

"Clear off!" He said, shoving them apart. They separated, and I raised an eyebrow. It was Speed and Penny.

"WOAH that was unexpected!" I said, smirking now.

"Tell anyone about this, and I will rip out your tongue." Snarled Penny, as Lash shot Speed a quizzical look.

"Nice. Really." I said glaring.

"OK, Penny you might wanna go- She's put one cheerleader in hospital, and she'll make it two if you go any further." Lash said, sounding somewhat...proud?

The two of them left, not before I heard Penny mutter 'getting too attached...' to Lash. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he pretended not to see, and instead sat on Will's bed, patting the place next to him.

I sat down, leaning against the wall.

"So...about earlier...in the Nurses office..." He started awkwardly.

"Ummm... yeah...I ahhh... sorry..." He placed a hand gently on my cheek, and turned my face so that he was looking me directly in the eyes...he started to lean in again...

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The distinct voice of Wills father came from downstairs...

We looked at each other for a moment.

"We should go...NOW!" Lash exclaimed, as we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I grabbed him and yanked him into the shadows, and jumped into a different one, further down the street. So much for the kiss...

* * *

><p>AN: So...waht did you think? Review, message we =D complaint is as good as a compliment xx


	7. Suspension with Dylan

AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while- I was on holiday with no wifi -.- torture...anyway- ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up really late, then freaked out because I thought I missed the bus. Brian managed to calm me down enough to tell me that I had been suspended. I sighed, and flopped down on my bed, still in my pyjamas.<p>

"Are you actually going to DO anything?" I looked up to see Brian leaning against the door frame. I flopped my head back down onto my bed, where I had been lying and staring up at the ceiling thinking about what I should do.

"Na."

"You could come with me to the garage- the guys miss you." I grinned and jumped up. Brian worked as a mechanic, he fixed cars and motorbikes and stuff. My dad worked there as well- in fact they both owned the place.

"Okay, let me get dressed." I said, shoving him out the room.

I got dressed into an awesome cupcake cult tee, as well as a black and purple checked skirt and black converse boots. I straightened my hair, put on my usual mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss and ran downstairs to where Brian was waiting for me.

-AT SKY HIGH-

Dylan was currently glaring at Layla, who was sat opposite her, next to Warren. Layla was using him to make Will jealous, because he was taking Gwen to Homecoming.

Layla was looking nervously at Dylan, but stopped to laugh loudly at something Warren didn't say when Will walked past with Gwen.

Lara looked nervously between Layla and Dylan, who was now stabbing her burger angrily, her fingers twitching towards her comic book. Zack and Ethan were oblivious to what was happening, whilst Magenta ate her food, not really caring about what was happening in front of her.

-AT THE GARAGES-

I had abandoned the garage after a few minutes of talking to Sam, who I had known since I was a kid. He'd given me a fiver and told me to go get some ice cream- How could I refuse?

I walked along boredly, my thumbs hooked into my belt loops. For the first time ever, I wished i was at school... I sighed, and took my Ipod out of my back pocket and began listening to Avenged Sevenfold: Nightmare.

-BACK AT SKY HIGH-

Dylan was finding it hard not to punch the living daylight out of the damn hippie sitting across from her. Layla noticed the death glare she was sending towards her, and shifted uncomfortably, unknowingly becoming closer to Warren, and thus angering Dylan more.

Lara looked between the two, knowing that Dylan was going to strike any second...and then she did.

-AMELIA'S POV-

I was walking along the road, eating my ice cream that I'd bought about five minutes ago. I think this was down Dylan's road...

The sky high bus came round the corner and stopped at a house further down the road... and Dylan came out looking moody. I grinned.

"DYLAN!" I yelled, running towards her. She turned and smiled.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking a lot more happy than she had a few seconds ago.

"Do you not remember the cheerleader being taken to hospital yesterday? What are _you _doing here?"

"I...ummm...I'm suspended for a day because I got into a fight." I grinned.

"Awesome- was it Penny? It was wasn't it!"

"No...it was Layla." I stopped grinning.

"You got into a fight with the hippie? But she's against fighting." I said raising an eyebrow.

"So _that's_ why she didn't fight back...anyway I got angry 'cause she was using Warren to make Will jealous and I just kind of...snapped." I burst out laughing.

"What did you do to her?"

"Punched her...she's got a black eye. She's not as beat up as that cheerleader- didn't have to go to hospital for a start." We both grinned.

"At least I won't be lonely now!" I said grinning.

* * *

><p>Dylan and I had stuck together whilst we were suspended. I went to her house when we first saw each other, seeing as we were right by her house anyway, then she spent the whole of the next day round at mine. We just listened to music, messed around, watched films and annoyed my brother. Being suspended is FUN.<p>

We were finally going back today.

I wore black skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top, a purple and black studded belt that hung off my hips and a black and purple stripy hoodie.

I pulled on my black converse boots, did the usual make up, straightened my hair, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen where my dad was holding a piece of toast. I grabbed it out of his hand before he could eat it and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad!" I said, grinning at his confused expression, and walked out the house. I met Dylan at her house, where she was waiting with Lara, so we could walk to school together.

"Lara! You need to get suspended now so we can all be like badass!" I said grinning. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

When we arrived at school Lara and I had to hold Dylan back when she saw Layla grab Warren's hand when Will walked past and laugh loudly.

"HA. She deserved that." Dylan said, smirking when Warren burnt Layla's hand and walked away.

"Nice." I said laughing.

"Hey, Amelia!" I turned to see Lash walking towards me.

"Hey Lash." I said smiling back at him.

"Have fun being suspended?" He asked smirking.

"Oh yeah, it was great- like a mini holiday!" I said brightly.

"You're not supposed to enjoy it, you know that right?"

"Yeah...but I did!" The bell went and I walked away with Dylan and Lara.

"I found out that Warren works at The Paper Lantern- we should go there tonight so Dylan can stalk him!" Lara said. I grinned and nudged Dylan in the ribs, earning a glare.


	8. No more interuptions

AN: Ok, a bit of a short chapter but...oh well =D The next one will hopefully be up today and if not then tomorrow definitely ;)

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

* * *

><p>I smiled happily as I walked down the hall alongside Dylan and Lara- we had free period, which meant we could do whatever we wanted for a whole hour- and the best part was we had it before lunch, so we got two hours of freedom before more lessons!<p>

Then I saw Warren and Layla again. I looked over at Dylan, who looked like she was about to explode. I watched as she stormed forward, towards the two of them.

"HEY HIPPIE!" Dylan yelled angrily. Layla jumped and looked up. I looked at Lara, then we both went over, to make sure Dylan didn't kill Layla.

"Dylan you know it's just so I can get back at Will- It doesn't mean anything I swe-"

"What EVER!" Dylan growled. Then she turned to Warren who had been edging away slowly.

"Oh you're not going anywhere! I CANT believe you! I've been flirting, smiling and I even wore a goddam SKIRT for you and you didn't notice and NOW you go out with a friggin hippie! What the hell is wrong with you! I cannot believe you haven't noticed a THING. A friggin skirt- A SKIRT! And you-" Dylan was cut off by Warrens lips pressed against hers.

When he pulled away, she was smiling dreamily.

"Shut up." He said smirking slightly.

"I think I need to be silenced again." Dylan said grinning, and they both kissed again.

"AWWWWW That's soooooo cute!" They both turned to raise their eyebrows at Lara, who was grinning.

"Lara if you don't go now, I will get my comic book out." She said, her hand tugging on the corner of the wolverine comic hanging out of her bag.

"Ok!" Lara grabbed me and we walked away quickly.

"So I think he noticed the signs." I said, and we both grinned.

* * *

><p>Lara had gone off to go and talk to the glow worm, and I watched them smirking for a few moments. They were both blushing and smiling. I walked along boredly, when I was suddenly pulled to the side, and into Lash's arms.<p>

"You're not getting away from the kiss this time." He said grinning.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked grinning back. There was a clock on the side of the school, and I kept glancing at it.

"Yeah I'm- FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He yelled as the bell rang for lunch, catching the attention of many people around us.

I laughed.

"See ya!" I called, and began walking away. I waited for him to realise...

"HEY! It's Lunch, not lessons, get back here!" I had made it halfway down the hall when he grabbed me. I laughed and looked up at him. We were about to kiss again when...

"HEY LASH!" We turned to see speed, smirking.

"Would you do me a favour and PISS OFF?" Lash said, gesturing between the two of us.

"Fine..." He grumbled, trudging off and shoving some random nerd into a bin in the process.

"Where were we?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"La-" Lash freed an arm and punched the kid trying to talk to him right in the face. Then FINALLY, after all the interruptions, our lips met at last. Butterflies exploded in my stomach, and I felt slightly dizzy, but I kissed him back. The kiss seemed to last forever, until finally we both had to come up for breath. I grinned, and leaned my head against his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"So how was that?" Lash asked, sounding slightly breathless himself.

"Hmmm... I don't know, I'll have to have another one to make sure..." He grinned and we kissed once more.

"So, Amelia Matthews!" He yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall. He got down on one knee and I laughed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He said loudly. I smirked.

"Bring a stripy tie, pick me up at eight and I'm all yours." I said sweetly, before slipping into the shadows behind me.

* * *

><p>Review ;D<p> 


	9. Lash acting weird

Just a few days after he'd asked me to prom Lash started acting all weird...he barely talked to me in science, which was the only lesson I had with him, and I caught him talking to Gwen in the hallways...

I glanced across the lunch table absent mindedly at Lara and Zack who were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

They sooo had to get together soon...

"Hey guys!" I looked in surprise at Zack who was the one to say this.

He cleared his throat and stood up, gaining the attention of everyone at the table, as well as some others nearby.

"Lara." He turned to her, and grinned, though he turned a funny shade of pink. "Will...yougottothedancewithme?" He rushed through his words, flushing even pinker, but I understood what he'd said. Lara didn't seem to get it though.

"W-what?" She said confused, thinking she'd heard the wrong thing.

"He asked you to the dance." I stated with a grin.

"Ugh, FINALLY." Magenta said, rolling her eyes.

Layla was grinning, though I saw her cast a few sad glances over to Will, and Dylan smiled and congratulated Zack for finally being man enough and asking. Warren looked like he couldn't care less.

My smile soon faded when Lash entered the Cafeteria. We hadn't spoken since yesterday, and that was only when I had to ask him to pass me something in Science.

He ushered me over, then walked back out.

I said quick byes to everyone, and ran out.

"Hey Lash." I said smiling half heartedly.

"Amelia...I...I think it's best if you didn't come to the dance." He said, looking kind of sad. I missed the joking, teasing Lash that had irritated me so much once...now it's like he never existed.

"You don't wanna go with me?" I asked, my voice void of any emotion.

Pain flashed in his eyes, and I saw them flicker to something behind me. I looked and saw Gwen, who quickly started talking to Penny.

"Fine. If you wanna go with the candy cane bitch fine!" I yelled angrily, gaining attention from people passing and Gwen and Penny.

"Amelia-" I shook my head and walked away. Why was I so stupid? He was a prick...always had been, always will be.

When school ended, i went straight to the back and sat next to Magenta- i didn't want to talk to anyone and Magenta barely said a thing, so I was safe. I ran straight off the bus when it stopped, without saying bye to anyone.

When I got home I ran straight upstairs, and flopped onto my bed. I felt hot tears sting at my eyes, threatening to over flow at any moment. What was wrong with me? What made Gwen better than me? Why HER? Of all people!

The next day, I got up feeling like complete hell.

I didn't want to go to school today...If I did, I knew I would probably kill Gwen and probably attempt to castrate Lash, and I don't think my dad would be too happy...however better those thoughts made me feel...

"Brian! I'm sick, not going to school!" I yelled, then grabbed my phone and called Lara, Dylan and Layla.

"Are you sure you're not faking it?" Layla said suspiciously.

"Course I am- I'm doing this because I don't like the idea of jail and when I get my hands on Gwen that is what will happen." I said bluntly.

"Oh...ok."

* * *

><p>-LATER AT SKY HIGH-<p>

Dylan and Alex knew they had to do something. Their best friend was becoming slowly insane and homicidal because of Lash- the phone call earlier had proven that much. They both gave their respectable boyfriends quick kisses, and walked over to the boy in stripes and his chubby friends.

"Lash." Dylan said menacingly, cracking her knuckles. He turned around to show that his eyes looked so empty and dead...

"Dude what the fucks up with your eyes?" Dylan asked snorting. Lash glared, and walked off. Speed turned to go, but Lara was faster. She sent a bolt of electricity at him, sending him spasming onto the floor.

"Ok what the hell is up with Lash? Him and Amelia were so great together and now...he's just quiet and depressing. He doesn't even annoy her like he used to- even I'm missing it!" Lara said glaring.

Speed looked frantically between the two.

"Ummm his mum died. So sad. Haha, um bye!" He sped away before either of them could get him.

"Ugh fucking fatso." Dylan muttered, and they walked back to where they were standing before.

"We're still getting Amelia to go to prom with us though right?"

"Heck yeah." Lara replied to Dylan, smirking.

"I'm liking the new evil streak, Lara."


	10. Royal Pain in the Arse

AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far =D

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go." It was the tenth time I'd said this, and they still weren't getting the message.<p>

"Well I don't want to wear a dress but see where that got me?" Dylan snapped back, glaring at me. We had been arguing for over an hour now because I really didn't want to go to prom...to see Lash and Gwen there together...

"Come on Amelia! You'll be fine- we'll be there too!" Lara said encouragingly.

"Yeah with your boyfriends!" I said, glaring. They looked at each other and sighed.

"You are coming whether you want to or not!" Dylan said, reaching into her bag and taking out an x-men comic...damn, there were a lot of powers she could take from there...

"FINE!" I said irritably, storming out of my room to get changed.

Lara was wearing a really nice dress that was a mixture of white, black and turquoise and went to the floor. Dylan was wearing an awesome dress that had movie strips from horror movies all over it, and she was wearing a pair of converse with it. Finally I was wearing a red strapless mini dress and a pair of clunky black biker boots with chains on- If Dylan was wearing converse, I was wearing these.

I had bought the dress the day before, so it wasn't really special, but I didn't care. Not like I was trying to impress anyone anyway...

I let my hair fall in loose curls, put on some eyeliner mascara and red lip gloss and I was ready. Dylan and Lara were downstairs waiting- I saw Lara roll her eyes when she saw my boots but I ignored it.

"Ha, Lara I think you're the only one who bothered with a proper dress!" Jamie said grinning, meaning she was the only one who got a dress that was actually a prom dress.

"It looks nice Lara- electrifying!" I joked. We grinned at each other, and I felt better than I had in a long time.

"Ok...let's go!"

We got to the school by bus- Ron had to go round and collect everyone as it was being held at the school, and barely anyone had a flying car- and jet packs were expensive.

When we arrived, Lara went off with Zack and Warren and Dylan went off to go and mosh in the corner. I grinned as they started moshing to a really slow song.

I stood by Layla, who looked equally as sad as I did- Gwen had told her that Will didn't want to be her friend, and that they were officially going out. And now, Will hadn't even shown up. At least I know that Lash wasn't cheating on me with Gwen though...or maybe she just sleeps around a lot? Yeah, it was probably that. I scowled at her back as she danced with Will.

"Amelia why are you here?" I turned to see Lash there, looking at me with sadness on his face, and bags under his eyes. He looked awful.

I glared.

"If you thought I was just going to stay at home, just so that you could come to the dance and not have to avoid me then you can think again." I said stubbornly.

"No- I-"

"May I have your attention please!" Gwen called from the podium.

"This award goes to one of the greatest, most inspirational figures of our time..." A pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me back, out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Amelia, you've got to go- Gwen is Royal Pain and she's trying to turn everyone into babies!" I looked at Lash with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, right- you know, I'm not that much of an idiot!" I said, turning to go back into the gym just in time to see the Gwen whirl a cloak around and turn into a robot thing. I watched with my mouth hanging open slightly as I saw her turn the commander into a baby- a FRIGGIN BABY!

"Shiiiit... I always thought she was evil but come _on_..."

I looked back at Lash to see that he had gone. He, Penny and Speed were locking everyone into the gym. Speed then zipped in front of me and drew down bars I hadn't noticed before, closing them in.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled at Lash. Penny backed away, obviously remembering that I put a cheerleader in hospital.

"I was trying to save you so you wouldn't turn into a baby!" Lash said, smiling sheepishly.

"So you sided with the friggin VILLAIN! Smooth moves elastico but now the whole school are going to turn into babies and you probably will too!" I yelled.

"Royal Pain said she wouldn't turn us into babies if we helped her." Speed said.

"You really don't listen in lessons do you? You honestly trust a villain? She's just going to use you then turn you into babies- Villains NEVER keep promises. Idiots." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Amelia, the only reason I did this was because Royal Pain said if I did she wouldn't turn you into a baby... I'm sorry..." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, because that's clever- the whole school turns into babies except for me? They'd NEVER suspect a thing." I said sarcastically.

"Well I know that NOW. God, I was only trying to be romantic." He said, getting irritated.

"Oh no, you are NOT getting irritated with ME! I'm the one that's mad- oh yeah and nothing says romance like making me a SUSPECT!" I yelled.

"I was TRYING to stop you from becoming a FUCKING BABY! A thank you would be a good place to start!" He yelled back.

"THANKYOU? For WHAT? Dumping me? Making me cry every night because I thought you were seeing Gwen- but really you were plotting behind my back and LYING! Is THAT what you want me to thank you for!"

"I did it all for YOU! I dumped you because I realised what I was doing- I hoped you wouldn't come to prom because I realised that Royal Pain was a back stabbing BITCH! SHE made me break up with you! SHE kept me up at night, regretting ever meeting her! You know how long I stayed up? You think I didn't know that I hurt you? It was all for YOU and you can't even be arsed to say FUCKING SORRY!"

"ummm...Lash? Stronghold and the sidekicks are here..." Lash turned to look at Speed who had spoken rather sheepishly.

Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Lara, Zack, Dylan and Warren all stood there. Dylan and Lara looked like they were trying not to smile, whilst the others just looked nervous.

"Well...this is awkward..." Layla said sheepishly. Penny then decided it was time for action, and duplicated herself until the hall was crowded with cheerleaders. Me and Dylan exchanged looks. It was like a nightmare come to life.

Layla and Ethan ran away, the Penny's running after them. Warren and Dylan took on Speed, who went zipping down the hallway. I was still staring up at Lash, his words still in my head. He had done all this for me. Sure, it may have been a bit stupid, but he did it for me. A grin appeared on my face, and I suddenly pressed my lips against Lash's. He didn't respond for a moment, out of shock, then he kissed me back with a burning passion. Man, I had missed hiskisses.

"Well, that takes care of Lash then- what do we do now?" Lara asked the others, they shrugged awkwardly and stood in silence, until Layla came back, Lash and I still kissing, to tell them that Royal Pain was going to destabilise the system that kept the school afloat.

Then I broke away.

"Oh yeah...that..." Lash said slightly dazed, his eyes never leaving me.

"Oh yeah that? Seriously? We're all about to plummet to our doom and all you can say is 'oh yeah...that'?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You distracted me." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"Ok so. How do we disable it?" Layla asked Lash.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? The Royal Pain in the arse took care of all the technical stuff." Lash replied with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes.

"Great now we're all doomed...I never even got to say goodbye..." I sighed dramatically and leaned against a locker.

Ethan came running down the hall suddenly, his sneakers squeaking loudly on the floor, holding a rolled up piece of paper. When he reached us he handed Layla the paper, too out of breath to talk.

"It's a map of the school! Look- there's where the floating device is!" Layla said grinning.

"Great idea, but who is big enough to get through THAT?" Dylan asked pointing to the small vent once she had looked at the map.

We all turned to Magenta, who looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it...but you will all pay..." She shot each of us glares and then transformed into a guinea pig. Will and Warren had gone off somewhere to go fight the Royal Pain in the Arse.

Zack and Ethan began yelling down the vent which way Magenta should go, whilst the rest of us just leaned against the lockers and lounged around, pretending that we were not about to fall to our doom.

Suddenly, there was a jerking and we started to plummet towards the ground.

Lash grabbed onto me, and crushed me against a locker.

"GUYS? You know I can just drag us all into the shadows and we can survive right?" I yelled over their screams.

"WHAT? YOU FAILED TO MENTION THIS BEFORE!" Dylan yelled as she clung to Warren for dear life.

"I didn't think it would be needed at any time!" I yelled back.

Lara ran over to the windows and looked outside.

"OH MY GOSH I CAN SEE MY HOUSE! THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!" She yelled panicking, running back over to us as though she were safer over here.

"We're all gonna dieeee!" I yelled, gripping onto Lash.

"Says the girl WHO CAN SAVE US ALL!" Dylan yelled, referring to the fact that I could drag us all into the shadows.

Then everything stopped and we were no longer falling...

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW xx<p> 


	11. The Bands Snapped Back: The End

AN: Sorry its been so long; I have no excuse other than Im lazy XD this is the last chapter of this story, but I might start another sky high story soon =D ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 11**

"What happened?" Lara asked into the silence that followed the sudden stop.

"I...OH YM GOD!" We all followed where Layla was pointing, just in time to see Will go flying past. Then Magenta scuttled out of the vent and turned back.

"Did I bite the right one?" She asked boredly, though I could still see that she was quite pleased with herself.

Layla went running off in the direction that Will had gone in.

Then Royal Pain came round the corner. I glared at her, pushing Lash out of the way and stepping up so that we were only a few inches apart. Time to get ReVeNgE.

"Hello GWEN, how are you?" I asked sickly sweet.

"I am Royal Pain, not GWEN, and I am not OKAY, I came to see what the hell happened- Lash, I see you have betrayed me." There was a loud ZAAAAPPPP, and Lash was suddenly on the floor, electrocuted.

Oh no she did NOT.

I brought my arm back, shadows and smoke swirling at my fist, and then slammed it as hard as I could into her face. The mask came rocketing off, and there was a sickening crunch as her head snapped back, her neck breaking.

"How was that for royal fucking pain?" I growled over her shrieks of pain.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

It had been a whole week since the homecoming fiasco, and today we finally went back to the now rebuilt school; Lash had been kept in a detention centre due to his part in the plan; It didn't matter much though, seeing as my dad wouldn't let me out of his sight until now. I could even see him walking down the other side of the road for the fifth time. Darn overprotective father.

As soon as I got onto the bus a pair of arms wrapped around me, draggin me to the back of the bus, and I didn't even get time to protest as a pair of lips pressed against mine. Lash pulled away and grinned at me. I smirked back at him.

"Hello to you too" I said grinning. He chuckled, his arms still wrapped around me.

"I never got to tell you this but..." He looked deep into my eyes and took a deep breath, "That was one fucking punch!" I laughed and wacked him playfully.

"Thanks- I've been practising ever since some weirdo asked me to call him on my first day." I said, fake shuddering. He pouted slightly and I grinned.

"Now how 'bout we continue this hello..." And with that his lips were once again pressed against mine.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review =D<p> 


End file.
